


Totally Accidentally Not on Purpose

by shirotology



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirotology/pseuds/shirotology
Summary: An X Reader from my tumblr adhdspideysenseThis is my first published thing on AO3 so im sorry if something is fucked up





	Totally Accidentally Not on Purpose

Having a naturally witty personality was seldom a bad thing, yet here you were, running through the streets of Queens. You had pissed off some thugs that had cornered you in a back alley. Weaving through the small masses of people coming your way, you tried your absolute hardest to lose the men running after you. As you came across a rather condensed pocket of strangers, you quickly ducked into a connecting alley between two large red-bricked apartment buildings. 

Peter had just ditched his backpack in the back alley, next to the dumpster. He was almost dying to get into the red and blue suit. Heck, who wouldn’t? If you were Spider-Man, you’d want to spend most of your time fighting criminals than doing homework. 

Just as soon as he ditched his jeans, he turned, spotting a girl with (h/c) hair ducking in between the gates, almost crashing into him. Face flushing a deep crimson in embarrassment, he took a step back. This was the last thing he’d expect. A pretty girl seeing him practically naked, in the middle of an alley.

Quickly shoving the suit into his backpack, he took another rather sheepish glance at you, kicking the bag aside. He cursed under his breath as some of the contents spilled out as it tipped over. You still had paid him no mind as you peered out from behind the red iron gate. As soon as the men who’d been chasing you caught sight of you, you let out a quick yelp of surprise.

“Oh shit!” You hissed in a panic, quickly reeling back from the gate. Your eyes darted around the narrow alley for something to hide in, before he caught your attention. A rather frazzled boy, trying to hastily put on a sweater. He was cute, you’d have to admit. Big chocolate brown eyes, that tried to avoid you, and matching hair to go along with it. His fade was dusted in a tiny of pink as he squirmed, pulling the collar over his head, which mussed up his brown curls.

Sounds of three voices yelling snapped you out of your admiration for this stranger as an idea quickly replaced it.

“Hey.” You called. He jumped at the sound of your voice and looked up slightly, as he dropped his jeans. 

As the voices got closer your body went into autopilot out of fear. You pushed the brown haired stranger against the wall. His mouth parted as he went to say something. As the men turned into the alley. You quickly and forcefully pressed your lips against his. His hands were locked by his sides until he melted into it and they carefully wrapped around your waist. 

“Aye, she ain’t here,” You heard one of the men about from behind you. “Just two teens makin’ out. They gotta get a room, sheesh.” He grumbled the last part and you waited for him to turn and leave. The clang of the gate pushed you two apart. 

You smiled as you let out a shaky laugh. “You’re not that bad if a kisser, stranger.” 

 

Peter stayed frozen against the wall, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened. 

“I-I-I-um,” He was still processing words, as his brain was beginning to overheat. “thanks...?”

You gave him a lopsided smile and a pat on the shoulder. “You really saves my butt there,” 

He swallowed thickly and nodded. You turned to push open the gate out of the alley, before turning back to him.

“One piece of advice though,” you said “don’t strip in alleyways, your too damn cute, someone might just eat you alive.” 

With that you were gone, leaving Peter awestruck about what had literally just happened. His mind reeling through the scenario over and over.

You guessed Queens wouldn’t be seeing a red and blue spandex hero tonight. (Yes, you totally saw the suit haphazardly thrown into his backpack.)

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr up above is always open for requests!!! Thank you for reading this also! :D


End file.
